


loud letters.

by niqhtwing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Slytherin!Atsumu - Freeform, lots of pining, may induce secondhand embarassment - Freeform, slytherin!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqhtwing/pseuds/niqhtwing
Summary: Atsumu accidentally sends his confession to Hinata through a howler and ends up broadcasting his affections to nearly the entire school.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 270





	loud letters.

**Author's Note:**

> howler. (n.) a magical letter in a red envelope which enchanted the written message into the writer's voice, usually at a very high volume.

Sixth-year Miya Atsumu’s lips split into a wide grin as he made his way towards the Slytherin dungeons. His veins thrummed with excitement, heart pounding in his chest as thoughts raced through his head.

After months and months of pining, Atsumu was going to confess to his crush; his junior and fellow Quidditch team mate, fifth year Hinata Shoyo. And he was going to confess through a letter.

  
  
  


_ “Why not simply tell him in person?” Osamu asked, leaning against the chair as he propped his feet on the table. Kita tapped his knees, the prefect’s lips curled into a disapproving frown causing Osamu to sit properly.  _

_ “You know better than to put your feet up on the table. We’re in the library. Not the common room.” He remarked, earning a snicker from Sunarin as Osamu pouted. Only Aran seemed to have kept his attention on Atsumu, who seemed to be bubbling with excitement at his idea. _

_ “I’m with Osamu on this one. There’s nothing wrong with telling him yourself.” Aran remarked, pursing his lips in thought. “What’s the worst that could happen?” _

_ Atsumu cackled at that, earning a quick shush from Kita. “He could reject me.” The blonde replied lamely, his excitement dying down at the prospect of being turned down. _

_ “That would teach your evergrowing ego.” Rin quipped, ducking his head quickly after to avoid a pinch from Kita as a quiet scolding. _

_ “Sunarin.” The prefect scolded before turning to Atsumu and slipping into the chair across from him. Kita’s hands folded above the table, face void of expression despite the obvious glint in his eyes that indicated the figurative gears turning in his head.  _

_ “Personally, I believe a confession is better in person. It is more sincere, more heartfelt.” Kita began. “However, it is possible that there are words you may not be able to say if Hinata-san is in front of you. Perhaps a letter would do well first.” _

  
  
  


And that was all the approval Atsumu needed to hear to convince himself that it was a good idea. Right then and there, he had drafted a letter for Kita and Aran to check — he was unable to hold back Rin and Osamu from reading it as well — before he dashed off to the common room to begin writing. He ignored the curious looks from his fellow Slytherins, dashing down to head to his dorm. He swung the door open, quickly slipping into the study table and whipping out the first parchment paper he could find. 

Without any hesitation, his quill danced across the sheet. Word after word coming to life through the ink. As he finished, his eyes went over every word. A smile grew on his lips as giddiness rose in him, imaginary flashes of Hinata smiling affectionately at the letter once he read it.

_ He is going to love it. _

Atsumu signed his name at the bottom of the parchment, sealing it before tucking it into one of his books. He’d have to make a quick detour towards the owls’ barn the next day before his Herbology class; but the long walk would be worth it, if it meant seeing Hinata smile like he did in his head.

* * *

Atsumu strode into the great hall, fangs glinting as his lips stretched into an excited smile. Everyone was getting letters that day, and among many of those letters would be Atsumu’s confession. His eyes darted around, spotting his twin next to Kita by the Ravenclaw table. 

Despite all their bickering over how to confess, Osamu mouthed a quick  _ ‘Good luck.’  _ whilst Kita gave a nod of encouragement. He turned towards the Slytherin table, finding Aran and Rin waving at him from the end. He quickly jogged, giving small smiles and nods to those that greeted him on the way.

“We figured that you could corner Hinata-san after eating.” Rin explained as Atsumu settled into the seat next to him. “Show him what little charm you have and sweep him off his feet or something.”

Aran chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned in to speak quietly, “You can spot him. He’s a few people down. Next to Oikawa and Hoshiumi.” 

Atsumu turned his head subtly, looking down the Slytherin table to spot a mess of orange-hair next to Oikawa and Hoshiumi. He felt his heart come alive, beating wildly in his chest as he watched Hinata laugh, eyes crinkling at something Hoshumi was saying. 

“He’s so, so much prettier today.” He sighed, hesitantly tearing his gaze away from the object of his affections. A sliver of doubt crossed his mind, his excitement slowly turning into nervousness as the smile on his lips began to morph into a frown. “Oh god. What if he still rejects me? Can’t I just ask him to write me back?”

Rin scoffed, narrowing his eyes before reaching over to give Atsumu a pinch. “And become penpals instead? Be my guest, loser.”

There was no time to retort. The headmaster had begun to stand up, saying a few words before the meals appeared on their tables. His nerves began to eat away at him, the smile on his lips growing strained as Aran and Rin filled his plate. Atsumu could see their lips moving, and yet their voices felt so distant and muffled, overpowered by the sound of his own heart.

The sounds of chirping and hooting echoed around the hall as numerous birds flew in through the windows. Students cheered, various expressions on their faces as the birds dropped letters and packages before them.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see a letter drop onto Rin’s lap. He watched as his friend’s lips curled into a smile, his gaze turning to a certain gray-haired Ravenclaw who seemed to be observing him as well.

_ What if Hinata did not take it the same way Rin did? _

“Breathe, Atsumu.” Aran spoke loudly causing Atsumu to turn to him, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “It’s going to be fine.”

Atsumu turned his head to glance at Hinata, just in time to see a barn owl drop a letter onto his lap. He could feel the nerves seeping in once more, Aran’s voice chanting a soft  _ ‘Breathe in and out. Slowly.’ _ from across the table. Rin’s hand clamped on his shoulder, looking at him with worry as Atsumu really did try to steady his breath.

The blonde watched as Oikawa handed Hinata a clean bread knife, helping the orange-haired Slytherin open the letter.

_ He was going to read it and look at him apologetically, and it would break Atsumu’s heart into pieces. _

Unfortunately for Atsumu, it turned out much worse than that.

He watched in complete horror, as the letter turned into a howler; his own voice booming throughout the Great Hall as the words of his letter were announced for the entire population to hear,

  
  


> _ Dear Shoyo-kun, _
> 
> _ Where do I begin? I like to believe that we’ve formed a friendship over the past few years, starting off as people from the house to team mates on the same team. As I got to know you over the course of those years, I couldn’t help but notice a few things. It started with the way I sought you out every time I knew you were in the room. Then it grew every time you’d seek me out to help you with homework I had done a year before. It grew more every time we’d sneak out a night before a match to calm our nerves at the Astronomy tower. And it grew even more and more, every time we ended a match in victory and I would turn to you and I would just see this smile on your face that I would want to kiss off. _
> 
> _ What I’m trying to say is, Shoyo-kun, I like you. And I like you a little too much to pass this off as simply infatuation. You’ve fascinated me the moment I’ve met you, and you’ve got me holding my breath every time you’re within the vicinity. _
> 
> _ I don’t expect you to like me back. But perhaps you can indulge me even for just one day. I want to tell you all this and more in person this Saturday at Hogsmeade. _
> 
> _ Wishing to be yours, _
> 
> _ Miya Atsumu _

  
  


The Great Hall grew completely silent as the paper shredded itself to pieces.

Atsumu could feel his cheeks heat up as shame flooded his senses. Whispers soon began throughout the hall, a couple of laughter and snickers mixing in with them as the noise rose in volume. Shock and embarrassment held him in place as people casted various looks in his direction. Yet, his eyes fell on Hinata who was staring at the shredded letter in shock. The orange-haired Slytherin turned to him, his own cheeks red and his eyes looking  _ anything but elated _ . Next to him, Oikawa and Hoshiumi were whispering and snickering, pointing at Atsumu from across the table.

Atsumu quickly rose to his feet, hands curled into fists into his side to stop them from shaking. He could feel his eyes heat as water pooled at the corners, the shock giving away to just so much embarrassment and the reminder of what looked like a rejection from Hinata who seemed to be anything but happy at receiving the letter. He could hear Aran and Rin call out to him as he rushed past the throngs of people towards the exit of the hall. Even Osamu and Kita who were in a different table entirely, attempted to run to chase after him. But Atsumu just didn’t want to have anyone around. 

So he just ran and ran, away from it all.

They didn’t see him until that evening after dinner, the blonde male already curled into his bed; completely covered in blankets.

* * *

“You can’t avoid him forever.” Osamu sighed exasperatedly as Atsumu hid behind a wall, letting Hinata and his rag-tag group of friends from other houses pass the hallway. 

“I will and I can. It’s only one more year to go after this one.” Atsumu snarked, ignoring the looks he received from the other onlookers. “Or maybe I should drop out of school. Become a professional Quidditch player.”

“The Quidditch Association prefers to have athletes that have good educational standings. You know that.” Osamu replied quickly, settling into a nearby bench. Atsumu sat next to him, a frown on his lips as his mind conjured up different possibilities of what he could do to avoid Hinata, possibly for the rest of his life.

Osamu turned to him, a leg stretching over to kick his shin causing Atsumu to glare. “‘Samu!”

“You’re being stupid, ‘Tsumu.” The twin simply remarked, a frown decorating his lips. “Listen to me. Things didn’t go the way it planned. To be honest, it was a real shitfest.” Osamu began, fixing a gaze onto his twin. “But that doesn’t mean everything ends there.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Atsumu scoffed, a bitter laugh escaping his lips afterwards. “I told you. I saw his face; it was as if he didn’t want to be confessed to at all! Not to mention that it’s all everyone talks about. The rest of the fucking house keep laughing whenever I’m in the vicinity, and I’m the butt of every joke at the damn moment!”

Osamu rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in annoyance. “Then let them talk! They’ll find something else to amuse them after a few more days. You don’t have to let your goddamn pride get in the way of attending your classes or eating at the right time!” Osamu argued before running a hand through his hair. “And Hinata-kun never said anything about rejecting you. You’re assuming he is, because he was probably just as shocked and embarrassed as you were for what happened.”

Atsumu frowned at that, looking away from his twin to watch a group of first-years play a game of exploding snap. “What’s your point, ‘Samu? I write to him again? Apologize for what happened?” He asked, keeping his gaze trained on the small group.

“I’d rather you not write again. I’m only suggesting you go to Hogsmeade this Saturday. Just as you asked him.” Osamu replied, voice soft causing Atsumu to turn to him. “And if he doesn’t show up?” The blonde asked, looking into his twin’s eyes to find worry and concern etched in his irises. 

“Then he simply doesn’t deserve you and you move on.” Osamu answered. “If it helps, we’ll go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. If he doesn’t come, we can spend it together. Maybe drink all of it away.”

Despite how promising Osamu’s idea sounded at the moment, Atsumu couldn’t find it in himself to agree. There was only so much humiliation he could take, and being stood up felt as if he was going to be ruined even further.

“I’d rather not.” Atsumu huffed, craning his neck to check the hallway for the very person he was avoiding. When his eyes took no sign of the orange-haired Slytherin, he began to make a quick dash to their joint Potion class with Ravenclaw.

* * *

Atsumu will admit. Much to his dismay, he is filled with flaws. He’s cocky, ambitious, proud and a perfectionist that demands perfection from everyone he interacts with. He doesn’t know when to hold back his tongue, and he’s always disliked by several people in different year levels. Not that it should matter; he barely knew their names or faces anyway.

Point is, Atsumu is a disgustingly imperfect human being beneath whatever physical appearance people swoon after. So why would Hinata want him back? Especially after the howler fiasco?

However, Atsumu is a masochist. He wants to indulge himself, even if that means it wasn’t true. He wants to feed his fantasies and give himself an image that he can live in, even for only a few moments.

So he finds himself in front of the Mirror of Erised a week later.

His lips curled into a frown, fingers gripping the cloth that covered the mirror. He exhaled a soft breath, eyes closing as he tugged away at the cloth, letting it drop to the ground. 

Slowly, he blinked his eyes open.

Standing before him in the reflection of the mirror was himself. Yet behind his reflection stood Hinata Shoyo, arms wrapped around his waist and chin propped against his shoulder. Atsumu watched as Hinata pressed kisses against the cheek of his reflection. 

His lips wobbled as he stared in longing, slowly turning to his side. The mirror image of Hinata shifted, coming to stand before his reflection. Atsumu continued to watch as his reflection became wrapped in the arms of the orange-haired Slytherin. He kept his gaze on his reflection, experimentally holding his hand and observing as the image of Hinata leaned into the hand of his reflection.

Atsumu felt his chest tighten as the image of Hinata smiled, looking at Atsumu as if he was his entire world; as if he hung the moon and stars and Hinata was the one that didn’t deserve him. Atsumu’s lips parted, inhaling a sharp breath as his vision grew blurry as water filled the corner of his eyes. Yet, he continued to watch as the image of Hinata leaned in, standing on the tip of his toes and tilting his head to kiss him.

Atsumu closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see it happen. Not when it was never going to be true.

He felt his legs give away as he sunk to his knees before the mirror, feeling tears slide down his cheeks in slow, little drops. Osamu would berate him for crying again; perhaps even get Kita to scold him if they found out what he’s done. He only wanted to see what it was like, even for a while. But god, he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt  _ even more. _

Now that he’s had a taste, he only wants more. He wants more and more, that it physically aches. He knows he won’t be able to hold him the way his reflection had, knows it’s only going to ever happen in the mirror that shows one’s desires. His hand clutches at his robes, groaning in annoyance at himself. If only he wasn’t so stupid and so impulsive, perhaps it would make things hurt less.

_ “Atsumu-san.” _

Atsumu froze, eyes snapping open to stare at the mirror, finding Hinata standing a few feet behind him. Quickly, his hands reached out to rub at his eyes and wipe his tears away.

“Shoyo-kun.” He greeted, voice cracking causing him to wince. He kept his back turned, forcing a laugh to escape his lips before flashing Hinata a strained smile through the mirror. “Sorry about my voice. I had a screaming match with Osamu earlier.”

Hinata simply chuckled, the sound feeling hollow even to Atsumu’s ears. His eyes watched through the mirror as Hinata settled into a spot next to him, sitting in front of the mirror and staring at it. “What did you argue about this time?” Hinata asked, voice soft. 

Atsumu shifted to sit next to him, head turning his head to the other. He simply watched as Hinata stared at the mirror, observed as emotions flickered in brown eyes. 

“About which onigiri tasted better.” Atsumu replied, the lie sounding stupid even to himself. Yet, Hinata laughed, eyes brightening as he tore his gaze away from the mirror. 

“And what did you answer?” The orange-haired male asked, the corner of his lips curling upwards with the barest hint of that bright smile that Atsumu loved. 

“Do you remember that one Quidditch match we had against Gryffindor after beating Hufflepuff last year?” Atsumu asked, earning a gasp from Hinata. “Yeah. Osamu-san brought these really good tuna and spring onion ongiri that I ended up eating a lot of! Don’t tell me that was your favorite.”

“But it was.” Atsumu remarked, a small smile forming on his lips as Hinata’s eyes widened. “And to think I ate so much more than you did. You should’ve said something!” The orange-haired male replied, lips curling into a pout. 

Atsumu laughed, shaking his head as he turned to look at their reflection. “I can always taste Osamu’s cooking.”

_ But I can’t always make you smile. _

  
  


Silence descended upon the room afterwards, the weight of his words causing a tension he didn’t know if the other could feel.

“Why didn’t you come?” Hinata asked after a few moments, the younger Slytherin’s gaze turning to the mirror as well. “I waited for you for hours, Atsumu-san.”

His eyebrows furrowed, head slowly turning to the other in confusion. “Waited where?”

“To Hogsmeade. Last Saturday.” Hinata replied, voice colored with confusion as he turned to look at Atsumu as well. The blonde observed Hinata’s eyebrows furrow, a small frown forming on the lips of the other. “You asked me out but you never showed up.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened, realization dawning on him with each word said. “What?” He asked lamely, lips opening and closing stupidly like a fish out of water.

The sight must’ve been funny for Hinata to crack a small smile despite the endless questions that seemed to be hidden in his eyes. “I waited for you by the entrance for hours, Atsumu-san. My friends were half-convinced that it was a prank but I saw your face that day and—” Hinata cut himself off, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. The action only made him look smaller than he already was, and Atsumu just wanted to wrap his arms around him to hold him and never let go

Another wave of silence enveloped the room as Atsumu summoned the courage to speak. “I didn’t think you’d come.” He began, voice quiet as his eyes stayed glued on the smaller male. “I saw what you looked like after that message. You didn’t look very happy to have received it.”

Hinata snorted, rolling his eyes before turning to Atsumu with a raised brow. “And what made you assume that I wasn’t happy?” 

_ What? _

“I like you too, Atsumu-san. I have since my first year on our house team, and we had our first match against Ravenclaw. You stayed up with me to practice, and we nearly got caught by the groundskeeper.” Hinata admitted, his expression growing soft as a hand reached out to rest above Atsumu’s hand on the floor. Atsumu could feel a smile tugging on his lips at the memory, his own fingers reaching out to lace with their other’s. 

“Then why did you look like that?” Atsumu wondered, mustering the courage to brush his thumb against the back of Hinata’s hand. 

“Like what? Like I was shocked?” Hinata scoffed, shaking his head as a smile formed on his lips. “ Wouldn’t you be too if you received a howler screaming a confession at you?”

Atsumu felt the need to retort to that, yet he was unable to come up with anything that didn’t sound like some poor excuse.  _ Hinata did have a point after all. _

“But you didn’t seek me out after the whole thing!” Atsumu protested, his brain coming up with one lame retort after the other.

“Was I supposed to?” Hinata asked, seeming genuinely curious as he scooted closer to the blonde male. “I was trying to sort out how I’d tell you about my feelings once we met at Hogsmeade! And then you didn’t show up and I spent all that time worrying over nothing.”

Atsumu’s grip on Hinata’s hands tightened slightly, his heart racing in his chest at the overload of information. Yet the repeated thoughts of,  _ He likes me. He actually likes me back!  _ prevailed over everything else, only serving to put a wide smile on his lips. 

“Do you remember what we were told about the mirror, Atsumu-san?” Hinata asked and Atsumu had to stop himself from shouting in joy as the younger male simply leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“That it showed us what we desired most.” Atsumu replied, earning a soft hum from Hinata.

“I’ve been going here for the past four days and I’ve tried to practice confessing to the mirror.” Hinata confessed, cheeks tinting read before he leaned away, opting to rest his chin on the shoulder of the blonde male. Hinata’s face was so close to Atsumu, that the older Slytherin couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed at the beauty that was simply Hinata Shoyo. Atsumu could see every freckle and every blemish that adorned his tan skin, committing to memory every slope and curve of his features. When would he ever be able to see such a sight upclose?

“I’ve seen this in the mirror, Atsumu-san.” Hinata whispered, brown eyes locking into his own. “You’d lean in and kiss me every single time after I’d finish my confession, in this exact same position.”

His heart hammered loudly, the sound loud to his own ears. Atsumu couldn't help but let out an unintelligible noise, watching as Hinata’s lips broke into a wide grin. “Let’s make it a reality?”

Atsumu nodded dumbly, slowly leaning in to close the gap between them and firmly pressing his lips against the other, the kiss slow and tender. The endless stream of wants slowly coming to a halt with each moment. Atsumu’s free hand came to rest on Hinata’s cheek, his thumb gently stroking the apple.

Hinata was the first to pull away, lips glistening from the kiss, eyes bright with joy.

“Meet me at Hogsmeade next Saturday?” Atsumu whispered, leaning in to steal another kiss, earning a laugh from Hinata. “I can meet you in the common room tonight and we can make out all evening.” The younger Slytherin teased, causing Atsumu to roll his eyes despite the wide grin on his lips.

“I’m not entirely opposed to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a very long while since I've written anything, so I hope this turns out alright. A big thank you to all my friends that beta-ed this somewhat and gave their opinions. I hope to hear from everyone that read this too. I hope you all liked it. I'd love to hear any comments, suggestions or opinions you guys may have. I'm @jackadIers on Twitter!


End file.
